When Death Comes
by xX0Misteor0Xx
Summary: Et si Fushimi venait à disparaître ? Serait-il toujours un traître pour Misaki ou un ami perdu à jamais ?


« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça espèce de singe ! »

Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté droit pour éviter son poing entouré d'une chaleur rouge assez étouffante. Comme le rouquin est toujours sur son skate, j'en profite pour pousser la planche en donnant un coup de pied dessus. C'est alors que la petite tête rouge tombe vers l'avant pour écraser son visage sur mon torse. Je pensais qu'il s'attendrait à ce mouvement de ma part, mais non.

J'en profite donc pour poser l'une de mes mains contre sa hanche. Je tiens mon épée de l'autre alors… Bref, Misaki me repousse assez rapidement puis il retourne rapidement à son skate sans me lâcher du regard.

« Putain, t'es vraiment chiant. »

«Vas-tu pleurer, Mi-sa-ki ? »

« Va te faire foutre crasseux de singe. »

Je lui souris d'un air provocateur avant de remettre mon épée en place. On a trop attiré l'attention moi et lui. Je déduis cela, car il y a quelques bleus qui se ramènent. Je crois que je vais arrêter de faire des dégâts. Du moins, c'est seulement parce qu'on m'oblige légèrement à arrêter.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Misaki. »

Son visage se crispe énormément sous ma réponse plus que contradictoire à ses paroles. Il grimace légèrement avant de serrer les poings. De mon côté, lui dire cela, ça m'a fait du bien alors je lui fais un beau sourire. Je suis sadique avec ce qu'il ressent. Je crois que cette phrase va le tourmenter pour un moment.

« Si tu tiendrais vraiment à moi, tu n'aurais pas cette saloperie d'uniforme sur le dos ! »

Le lendemain :

Doucement, je gigote un peu sous les couvertures de mon lit. Étant couché face à ma fenêtre de chambre, les premiers rayons du soleil viennent complètement se poser sur mon visage et c'est assez emmerdant. Pour une fois que je rêvais de Misaki… Ces temps-si, je suis embrouillé que par des cauchemars multiples. J'ai l'impression que je suis plus seul qu'auparavant. Du moins, je me redresse lentement tout en baillant avant de me lever.

Hier soir, j'ai revu Misaki dans la journée, mais, au départ, je ne crois pas qu'il m'est vu. Accompagné de Rikio, le rouquin souriait puis il riait. Ça arrive de plus en plus souvent… Cette douleur qui se crée dans ma poitrine quand je le vois ainsi. Je l'ai donc provoqué jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne m'affronter. Je pose l'une de mes mains au niveau de mon cœur avant de longuement soupirer. C'est ennuyant tout ça…

En tout cas, je m'étire puis je me dirige vers mon placard. Quand j'ouvre la porte coulissante de celui-ci, je cherche un peu avant de prendre mon uniforme bleu. Après l'avoir déposé sur mon lit, je vais direction la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Sous l'eau brûlante, je ne fais que fixer le sol. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées. Je ne revois que Misaki me crier dessus que je ne porterais pas l'uniforme bleu si je tiendrais vraiment à lui. Quel petit abruti.

Je me demande réellement cette petite tête comprendra un jour… À quel point il me manque. Je serre légèrement les dents avant de redresser ma vision. Je sens que cette matinée est beaucoup plus difficile que toutes les autres. C'est vrai, pourquoi je me sens comme ça d'ailleurs ? Ai-je du regret ? Je ne prends pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir que je commence à me laver.

En sortant de ma douche, j'enroule une serviette autour de ma taille puis j'appuie mes paumes de mains contre le comptoir. Face à moi, plaqué au mur, il y a un miroir. Il est assez grand pour que je puisse complètement voir mon torse et mes bras. Le problème, c'est que je me vois plutôt mal. C'est sûrement dû au fait que je ne porte pas mes lunettes. Je hausse les épaules avant de me brosser les dents puis dès que j'ai fini, je recommence à me regarder dans le miroir, mais je me vois toujours aussi mal.

J'approche donc mon visage de la glace légèrement buée. J'ai une de ces têtes... Je pose l'une de mes mains contre le miroir face à mon visage pour ne plus qu'il soit reflété. Et si je venais à disparaître ? Serais-je toujours un traître pour Misaki ou un ami de perdu à jamais ? Je glisse ma main contre la vitre avant de sortir de la pièce pour retourner dans ma chambre et m'habiller.

Je vais aussi chercher mes lunettes que j'ai posées sur ma commode. Je les mets assez rapidement avant de m'étirer de nouveau puis d'aller me faire un petit repas. Je ne me fais rien de bien compliqué… Je n'ai pas trop faim à vrai dire. Quand j'ai fini de manger, je me lave les mains puis je vais mettre mes bottes. Une fois mises, je sors de mon appartement que je barre après ma sortie, mais je le débarre rapidement en me rendant compte que j'ai oublié mon appareil électronique (Téléphone portable). Quand je le prends enfin, je requitte rapidement sans oublier de barrer puis je sors dehors après quelques marches à descendre.

En arrivant définitivement hors de la bâtisse, je prends une grande respiration avant de mettre mes mains dans mes poches puis je me rends directement à la base de police dirigée par le roi bleu. Ah ces rois… Ils sont pathétiques. Quand j'arrive finalement, je me mets au boulot sans rien dire. Ce que c'est long et ennuyeux. Plusieurs fois, je ferme les yeux puis je penche ma tête sur le côté d'un air lassé. Après un moment, je crois que je vais réellement m'endormir alors je me redresse puis je sors sans rien dire pour aller me promener à l'extérieur.

Je remets mes mains dans mes poches en marchant puis je finis par sortir mon portable pour regarder si j'ai un message. Si on me cherche, je vais retourner à mon poste, mais pour l'instant il n'y a rien alors je peux perdre mon temps. De toute façon c'est ce que je fais en général.

Je me promène pendant un long instant avant de m'arrêter puis de m'accoter contre un mur. Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire... Il faudrait que Misaki soit là que je puisse un peu m'amuser. Je souris simplement en pensant à celui-ci, mais un drôle de bruits me sort de mes pensées. Sur le coup, j'ouvre les yeux puis face à moi, sur le trottoir parallèle qui est assez loin pour laisser une rue avec deux voies pour les voitures, je vois Misaki.

Je me redresse assez rapidement sur le coup tout en souriant. Il est seul. Je le suis donc du regard avant de diriger mon portable vers lui et de le prendre en photo. Je porte aussi mon attention sur la route voyant un gros camion qui arrivait au loin. Du moins, je fixe ensuite de nouveau en direction de Misaki qui fait quelques acrobaties avant de rapidement se diriger vers la rue pour la traverser. D'un coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me mets rapidement à courir vers celui-ci. Mon coeur palpite comme jamais. Il commence à traverser la rue et moi aussi. Il me regarde surpris puis brusquement, je le pousse. Tout se fait au ralentit. On entend en fond, un clacson du camion qui vient droit me serrer le coeur. Misaki lui, il glisse de son skate totalement repousser de la voie du fourgon. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir le roux toucher le sol que tout devient noir.

« … »

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis couché sol et tout est assez sombre. J'entends seulement des cris… Des cris venant de… Misaki ? J'ai l'impression qu'il sanglote. Merde, je sens que je suis… En dessous du camion ? Je n'en sais rien, mais ma vision est de plus en plus brouillée. Je tremble beaucoup puis il y a ma respiration et mon rythme cardiaque qui s'accélère rapidement. D'une bonne oreille, je peux entendre Misaki commencer à crier des insultes à mon égard. Il pleure tout en me traitant d'imbécile, car je l'ai sauvé ? Ça me fait un peu sourire puis doucement, je sors mon téléphone portable de ma poche pour y inscrire un message. J'ai de la misère, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'endormir à tout jamais, mais... J'aimerais pouvoir lui redire de nouveau…

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Misaki. »

* * *

Mon troisième OS... C'est assez bref, mais bon.

~Laissez-moi quelques commentaires.~


End file.
